happy annivarsery
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck stands up tori on their annivarsery because firefighting calls, but when Tori goes off to work and her building catches on fire


**_I do not own victorious or any of it's characters but please don't steal my plot and look on my homepage for links to what they wear._**

It was supposed to be their anniversary but he was called on duty at the fire department. "Sorry baby duty calls" was all he said and he kissed her forehead and ran. She knew he was doing good, but really on their anniversary. So she decided to go into the office and finish some work. She didn't bother to change into something nicer instead made her way to her office building. She sighed and went to the elevator and pushed 8 for her floor. She liked that it wasn't too high up since she was scared of heights and there were or 40 floors in that building. As she made her way to her office she saw her friend Jade.

"Darling what are you doing here shouldn't you be out on your anniversary?" Jade gave her a look.

"Duty calls" was all Tori said and Jade nodded and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry darling I know this must be hard" Jade told her and Tori let a few tears slip.

"Yeah but you get used to it after a while" Tori replied and jade pulled away and looked at her like she was crazy.

"This wasn't the first time was it?" Jade said sadly Tori nodded.

"Yeah he missed my birthday because of an electrical fire and valentine's day because of a car accident" Tori said and that's when she broke down.

"it's okay Tor" Jade said and rubbed her friends back.

" he missed Christmas because cookies caught on fire too somewhere" Tori said and slumped into her chair. Jade went and got her a cup of coffee and handed to Tori.

"Happy anniversary" Jade said and Tori smiled and sipped it slowly.

"thanks Jade you got me more than my own boyfriend has" Tori replied and let a stray tear fall. Beck was a firefighter, but he also promised to be at every fire they called. So he was gone often. Tori got used to it after a while. She would do work or watch TV or make a really nice supper on her off days while Beck was off fighting a fire. Then Robbie, her boss came in with balloons.

"happy anniversary Tori" he said and released the balloons in her office. Tori tried to smile but failed. "What's wrong tor?"

"beck's off fighting some fire somewhere so I decided to come here and finish some work." She said and began to cry again. Beck missed most holidays but she normally didn't mind because she had family to distract her. Missing this one hurt her because this was their special day when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

_Flashback_

_"beccccccck" Tori whined as they drove. She had a blindfold on._

_"torrrrrrrrri" Beck whined in a mocking tone. Tori crossed her arms and pouted._

_"I can't remember a time when this wasn't happening" Tori said and shivered because Beck told her to wear her swim suit. Beck laughed._

_"don't worry were almost there." Beck said and stopped the car and guided Tori to the sandy beach and took off the blindfold and gasped. In the sand it read 'Tori be my girlfriend love Beck?'_

_Tori spun around and kissed him passionately. Pulling away but leaving their foreheads touching. "of course" she said and Beck beamed for the rest of the night._

_End of flashback_

Tori noticed all her friends had left and she sighed until she smelled smoke. Then she realized the building was in flames and that's why they were gone. She ran to the emergency stairs only to see they were blocked my burning beams.

Beck's POV

We had gotten a call about a fire in the office building Tori works at. I felt my phone go off. The message was over an hour old and I began to panic after I read it.

_Heading to the office to get work done love you a billion -Tori- _

We were on sight when I looked up at a window and saw my innocent Tori stuck in the eighth floor of the building. "Guys they are people still in there come on" I screamed and looked up and Tori had disappeared from my view I panicked even more. "Okay you go check floors 1-5" I began sending groups in "I'm going with 5-10 go guys go" with that we began to run up but the stairs had burning boards covering them. One of the guys put them out and we began searching. I found a few people. "guys take him down I'm going to floor eight" I said and just as I was about to leave I heard a high pitched scream then the sound of a floor joist falling.

"Beck doesn't go up there it isn't safe" one of my best friends told me André.

"But there are people up there?" I replied but he grabbed my arm.

"You can't save them all Beck come on" André said but I yanked my arm away.

"My girlfriend is up there, that was her scream of fear and that is her floor she is on. Her friends say she didn't come out with them. I saw her in that window I am going." I said and with that I began walking up the steps. "TORI, TORI, VICTORIA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed as loudly as I could. I saw someone on the sixth floor."ANDRÉ I FOUND SOMEONE ON 6" I screamed and handed the man to the nearest firefighter and continued up. Then I heard someone on the seventh floor and I got them, it was André's girlfriend Cat so I handed her off to André and continued till I got up to the eighth floor."TORI WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed and I heard a faint reply then the sound of another floor joist falling.

"Beck" I heard and ran. It came from the other side of the floor, but I found her. Limp and lifeless I knelt down and saw her face had a slightly grey hue and her clothes were burnt a bit, I shook her shoulder.

"Tori" I managed to say. I picked Tori up; she looked so small in my arms with my uniform on. Then I began to run down the steps. I didn't care that I could pass out from exhaustion. Right now all that mattered was getting Tori out. I eventually did her us out and I set her down and took off my gloves and brushed her cheek with my thumb and sigh. "I'm so sorry sweetheart" I kissed her forehead and the EMS arrived. I picked her up and quickly got their attention. They allowed me to keep her on my lap with an oxygen mask on. I watched her chest slowly rise and fall. Then André came over.

"How she doing?" André asked and looked down. "I'm sorry I stopped you from saving her I didn't wanna lose my best friend I didn't know it was her floor."

"It's okay you didn't know" I replied then Jade walked over she looked REALLY angry.

"You went off to be a firefighter on your anniversary seriously?!" Jade hollered at me. I know Jade and I was about to be guilt tripped by her.

"Look Jade-"I said but she interrupted me.

"she was crying on my shoulder because of you, she does that often now because she doesn't want you to feel bad and I never said anything because she was there but now's my opportunity. You have been missing out on everything. You didn't get her anything I brought her a cup of coffee and jokingly said 'happy anniversary' and she said that it was more that what you got her. I'm hoping she just hasn't seen her gift yet because if she wasn't on your lap and what she said could be proven you would be hunched over in pain right now." Jade said and with that I got a smack upside the head and she walked away. I looked down and I saw Tori's eyes flutter.

"Come on Tor open your eyes for me baby girl" I said rather desperately and she did. I smiled and hugged her tightly and removed the oxygen mask and handed it to the EMS worker.

"Hey Beck" she said weakly then I remembered my water bottle in the truck.

"Hey baby girl you're coming with me" I said and picked her up waiting for her legs to wrap around my waist and when they did I ran to my truck and pulled it out and handed it to her. She drank some but handed it to me. "No you need it more than I do" but she insisted so I drank the rest of it and I just held her close to me. "Don't you scare me like that ever again" I said and she nodded and let her head rest on my shoulder then I remembered something I pulled out a velvet box from my coat pocket and motioned for her to look down. "Happy anniversary baby girl" I said, I had gotten her a necklace, with a heart and a diamond in the middle. She smiled and I put it on her. She was still in my arms, I was nervous to let her go. She smiled and kissed me.

"Thanks beck happy anniversary" she said and I watched her fall asleep in my arms.

The end.


End file.
